The Probie Files
by mystakenidentity
Summary: Hopefully it will be as useful to the new member of the team as he hope it would … Tim McGee thought as he walked to the elevator with his box, taking one last look at the office, before leaving forever. * Good luck New Probie, you will need it*
1. Prologue

The Probie Files

Prologue

Timothy McGee walked slowly down the stairs, back to his desk to pack up his things.

He wasn't planning to tell them. Tim knew he should but he couldn't face them.

No now, not yet

Tim was glad that they all had a rare night off after just finishing a case; it would make things easier for him at least.

He knew this was coming and he was prepared for it really, it was the reason he started writing his books in the first place.

His phone vibrated quietly in his pocket.

_**Tony**_he thought sadly, they had all planned to meet up for a drink at their usual bar tonight, usually Tim was the first one there… but he wasn't going tonight … not ever

He and Tony fought a lot but they were close and that's how Tim felt, Tony was his older (but defiantly not wiser) brother who no matter how much he teased Tim, would be there look out for him no matter what.

Tim's thoughts wandered to the rest of the team.

_**Ziva, **_she was like his best friend, they were tight… sure, she was sometimes scary but when were girls not. They looked out for each other and he felt like he was abandoning her, but he had no choice in the matter.

No that was a lie, he did have a choice… but this one was better for all of them

_**Ducky **_he was always a good person to go to for advice when something happened, no matter the situation, Ducky could always tell you a story, he was like a grandfather to Tim, wise in so many ways with a love for sharing his knowledge.

He was going to miss the Doctor's stories

_**Palmer **_there wasn't much to say about Palmer since he and Tim were never really close but when they did hang out it was peaceful, he was one of those people who you could sit in silence with for over an hour and it still wouldn't seem awkward.

He'd miss that …

_**Abby **_she was once the girl of his dreams, but now she was a friend, someone he loved to work with even on his worst days (hers however were a different matter… Abs could get very violent), they were close despite their past relationship, now that he'd gotten over it, there was no tension between them … she would probably never forgive him for what he's doing now

She'd never forgive me and I wouldn't blame her, it's my own fault in the end.

_**Gibbs **_ He was harsh at times, but he also knew what was best for Tim, for the whole team, if he were to find out what Tim was doing, well he'd probably kill him before … before what going up to Vance and saying that it wasn't his fault, that under the circumstances Tim was what? … Doing his job …

No that wouldn't cut it and would most likely just cause a lot more trouble.

He was already in too deep, now he was drowning and he wasn't going to drag the team back down with him.

He was done, with the team and NCIS … he wouldn't let them pay for his mistakes... No never.

He picked up his phone and wrote down a few important numbers from his phone book before deleting them all off his Sim card. He then broke the Sim in two and chucked the phone in the bin at his desk, he'd get a new one later.

Tim then went and took everything that was his from the office , it would be easier for them to forget him, if well there was nothing to remind them of him … it was truly the best thing for all of them

They will probably have a new teammate in a few weeks weather Gibbs likes it or not… they need to accept this person willingly and trust them completely without doubt and they can't do that if they don't move on. Sure it'll take some time but he was sure they would pull through, they were a strong team with or without him… not that he did much in his opinion… he was originally a Tec not a field agent … Gibbs changed that.

He had most of his stuff moved earlier, all he had to carry now was a simple box full of photo's, his modem and a badge … Vance gave him, all he said was that Tim was welcome to come back if he ever wanted to. That would be in about 2 to 3 years … or maybe never

With only one last thing to do, Tim felt a pang in his chest. He was going to miss this place.

He remembered when he first time he became part of the team, at first he didn't think that he was supposed to be here, it just didn't seem right… now it seems wrong to leave but he has to.

but he remembers sitting under his desk quite a few times just wishing that he had some help figuring out how to fit in, how to survive in the team.

He wanted to help the new *Probie*, because by doing that he was helping the team … making up for his mistakes.

There was a hole in the side of the desk that you can only see if you sitting under it , that's where Tim put a small brown paper bag … inside was a book, he latest project … that he just finished .

Hopefully it will be useful to the new member of the team as he hope it will be … Tim thought as he walked to the elevator with his box, taking one last look at the office, before getting into the elevator down to the car park.

* Good luck New Probie, trust me you'll need it* he whispered quietly as he sped off for home in the darkness.


	2. Where's Probie ?

Hey people …

Jade here and this is chapter 1 … please don't hate me if its no good …

and ok it is a little shorter than my last one ...

* * *

"Damn probie" Tony swore under his breath, McGeek was supposed to be in the office by now , Gibbs was going to be mad.

Tony was looking forward to see how McUgly wormed his way out of coming late to work today when Gibbs caught him, but that was only because he was totally pissed at Tim because he hadn't showed on Friday and had been avoiding his calls all weekend (not that Tony would ever admit ringing McGee's number so many times out of worry), but not to mention the fact that Tim had moved from his apartment and hadn't told them.

Ok so he and McGee fought a few times( more like a lot) but they were still friends and Tim should have known better than to avoid calls (not only his but Abby's and Ziva's too) and move without telling any of them but that wasn't all, someone (he suspected McGee) had been touching his stuff, for his *ways to annoy probie kit* was missing, Ziva had also mentioned that some of her photo's and books that she had gotten from McGee were gone.

But it wasn't any of those things that told Tony that something was wrong, it was the fact that Tim's old Brick Gameboy unit that he was rebuilding (the same thing Tony and Tim had been arguing about for weeks before its actual arrival ) was gone and all his hardware and personal possessions were not there , now Tony was never ( rarely) paranoid but something was defiantly going on because Probie wouldn't just pack up his stuff and leave without an explanation. Not only that but both Ziva and Abby had told Tony that before he had got to the office, that Vance had been looking for Gibbs. Now Vance didn't do that very often especially when they weren't even in the middle of a case.

Gibbs eventually turned up at 9am looking extremely disgruntled and stormed up to Vance's office before Tony even got the words out.

Tony, Ziva and Abby (who called Tony's phone every few minutes to get an update), were all waiting impatiently for Gibbs's return.

When he finally came out it was 1.05 pm and he looked terribly unhappy and exceptionally pissed.

"Hey boss, where's McGee?" Tony finally asked after a long pause of silence

"That's what I'd like to know DiNozzo "

"So I'm guessing he's not coming to work today right"

*Gibbs stared * "we've got a case to focus on, petit officer Jane Havoc went missing 5 days ago after she received an online message, she's now they've found her body 400 km from where she was stationed, she's the third officer to go missing in the last 3 months, David your with me, DiNozzo trace the email account and find out who sent those messages"

"Right on it boss… um boss"

"got a problem Tony?"

"well Obviously ZI-VA, I have no clue what I'm doing, McGeek usually does the tec stuff"

"DiNozzo, call Abby and tell her, she's working strictly for our team, her top priority is to track down our killer"

"Yes boss, um how long do I tell her that she works only with our team?"

"Tell her she's part of our team permanently"

Tony hesitated "umm boss what do I tell Director Vance if he asks why Abby's part of out team fully that is?"

"You can tell Vance that I'll let Abby work with other teams when we get McGee back"

Tony and Ziva looked stunned "So McGee isn't coming back"

"He's been transferred DiNozzo"

"Tim never mentioned moving teams" Ziva added quietly

"Lets move" Gibbs ordered heading to the elevator and that was the last time they brought up the topic in front of Gibbs.

The next time the topic was brought up, it was not by Tony, Ziva, Abby, Palmer or Ducky, it was actually brought up by Vance who called the whole team up to his office.

They were all gathered there waiting silently for someone to speak wondering when was going on.

"Gibbs, I want miss Sciuto back to work in the forensic department" He said in an authoritative voice

" and I told you that she will only do that if I get McGee back"

"I've already told you countless times that I can not do such a thing" Vance insisted

"Why Not" Gibbs practically yelled

"Agent Gibbs, he was the one who requested the transfer to another agency"

* * *

Ok guys … thanks for all your reviews … this is the next chapter …

Please tell me if its any good or if I got anything wrong (names, spelling , grammer, how the character would act ect)

Thanks once aagin guys

Jade


End file.
